Emily Morris
"I have the power to save you. If I don’t use it and something happens that would kill me more." - Emily about her healing. Emily Anna Morris 'is the great granddaughter of DJ Morris, and the best friend of Ryan Swan, and PJ Halliwell, the youngest of the Legacy Charmed Ones. Her wiccan power is the power of Aerokinesis, an ability very similar to that of her best friend PJ's telekinetic powers. She has also shown to have some whitelighter abilities, such as orbing and healing, though she is still struggling with her other side. Besides this, Emily also possesses the basic abilities of a witch; the power to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Emily is a decedent of the Morris family of witches dating back to her great grandma Emily Morris. 'History Early Life Emily Morris was born on May 12, 2087 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital in San Francisco, California to witch Camryn Morris and mortal Joseph Colton, named in honor of her Great grandmother. Upon being born, her father left her Mom and her causing them to move in with her Grams; Anna Morris and her great grandfather DJ Morris. It was after the pair had moved into the house that DJ and Anna held a Wiccaning for Emily. At five years old, Emily had only just begun to show signs of having powers after she had suffered from a nightmare and caused a blasting wind which had nearly destroyed the house. DJ was quick to become Emily's whitelighter which was how she first met the Hallliwell family and became fast friends with the youngest Legacy Charmed Ones; PJ Halliwell. Appearance Emily is rather exotic and has an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. * Hair: Emily has long, luxurious dark brown or soft black wavy hair which she has had all her life with her always wanting to grow her hair out. It is not until she gets to University that she decided to cut her hair into a bob wanting to have a change. Though she has been growing it out again. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Emily has soft and gentle facial features, a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin, and very expressive, soulful, dreamy and beautiful eyes; they are large, round and almond-shaped which are seen to be olive green in coloring. She has well-shaped, full and sensuous lips, with straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. Emily has clear and soft light brown skin, a slim yet athletic figure and is also rather petite at about 5'2". * Wardrobe: In terms of style, Emily's fashion sense or style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and she dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions, she will dress up in trendier and fancier clothing. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. Her style is much more relaxed and she's seen in more sleeveless tops than she did before. Emily occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily, she wears little to no makeup and Emily is more of a natural beauty. Personality and Traits Emily is a good-hearted, bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited and optimistic individual. With regards to others, she is described to be kind, warm, sympathetic, caring, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, and self-sacrificing. Shown that she makes a very loving, devoted, loyal and caring friend. She is considered a spiritual person and she originally identifies herself as a psychic to PJ as a joke, which is ironic as it was both her ancestor and PJ who were psychics and not her. Although she has shown that she is generally a positive and optimistic person, she has also shown that she is capable of being depressive, withdrawn, martyring, and apathetic such as when her mother had died and when her Grandmother got sick. Despite all the pain, loss and suffering that she has endured, Emily still remains rather strong, especially in the face of danger and adversity. She has shown that she is willing to put her own personal pain on the back burner in order to pay attention to the needs of her loved ones and remains the person who is deeply loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges that they have faced. Emily's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her compassion, her selflessness, and her undying devotion and loyalty to her friends and her willingness to constantly sacrifice or martyr herself for them and for the greater good. Although Emily puts on a facade of strength and courage, she has proven that deep down, she is very emotionally vulnerable and wants love, comfort and support such as when her mother died. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Active Powers * Aerokinesis: The ability to manipulate the air, wind and gas. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up Emily and her siblings were made to take self-defense classes. * Temporary Powers: As a witch Emily has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to her, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life ''' * '''School Student: Emily was a student at Baker High school, with her best friends PJ Halliwell, and Ryan Swan. She was known for being one of their star students, where she was a cheerleader, honor student, as well as one of the most popular girls in school. She is apart of the school's newspaper, and debate team as well as cheerleading, and is said to be a very creative young student. * College Student: Having received a entrence into UC Berkeley, thanks to a creative entry essay and high grades, Emily has an undecided major wanting to take multiple classes and figure out what she wants to be in her life. Though she has taken a lot of classes in which her two best friends are in. Like with her high school career, Emily is trying to maintain her honor student status, and although not as popular as she'd been in high school she has gotten in with her really good crowd of people including her best friends. Relationships ''' '''PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Emily's best friend and confidant since childhood. She has said that she "loves PJ like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her". They are very close and would do anything for each other though like most their relationship goes through rough patches however Emily knows that PJ will always be there for her, and she will always be there for her. Emily was the first non-Halliwell that PJ told of her being a witch. Emily has also protected PJ from magical entities that tried to hurt her whilst they where growing up. Etymology * Emily: The name Emily is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the'name Emily' is: Industrious; striving. From the name Aemilia, the feminine form of the Roman family name Aemilius. * Morris: Morris is a surname of various origins though mostly of English, Irish, Scottish and Welsh origin. The name in some cases can be of German origin and even an Americanization of several Jewish surnames. The surname ranked 53 out of 88,799 in the United States and 32 out of 500 in England and Wales. Trivia *Emily was named after her ancestor Emily Morris, and her grandmother; Anna Morris. Category:Characters